


Red

by ficletsandthelike (schulia_jet)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Dies, M/M, Why did i think i should write death fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schulia_jet/pseuds/ficletsandthelike
Summary: Keith hates what red stands for.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember how long ago I wrote this, but all I can say is this stuff is edgy enough to slice bread. Enjoy!

It was the difference between one blink, one fraction of a second wasted on recovery. Keith didn’t even see the impact, only a neon bullet arcing to meet its mark.

The smell of melted plastic soured the air. Keith couldn’t recall killing the soldier, but there he was, lying in a puddle of blood and sweat. Keith dropped to his knees and removed Lance’s helmet, smoothing his teammate’s hair back with a trembling hand. The adrenaline and shock of battle wore thin, but he refused to look away from the blank gaze gripping him with terrifyingly dull precision.

Voices echoed in the comm.

“Keith! Are you alright?”

“Squadrons at the back of the ship are clear!”

“All paladins to their lions. We need to form Voltron!”

“We can’t.”

The silence was deafening, and Keith realized he had spoken. The last thread of disbelief snapped, and the world was thrown into motion. Violet swirled and blurred with the familiar white and blue; tears fell crystalline onto Lance’s chestplate in sickening irony to the loving and living water of the blue paladin’s nature. Shiro questioned Keith, but he could only let out a strangled sob and cradle Lance in his arms one final time.

Keith hated red; it meant anger, crimson rage and scarlet fury.

It meant death.


End file.
